


Happy

by wehadchips



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wehadchips/pseuds/wehadchips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after Sherlock's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tentative for a drabble.  
> One of the many I'm writing (almost) everyday with the prompts I got.  
> I hope you like it.

He was happy. He was beaming with happiness, in fact.  
  
And he knew a hundred (if not more) percent of this was because he was back.  
  
Yes, he yelled at him. Yes, he punched him. Yes, he called him names he still didn’t regret calling. But a week later, a (small) part of the emotions settling down, he was just happy to have him back.  
  
He would catch his wife staring at him from across the table at dinner time, because he was smiling with no reason. No reason at all. But he knew that deep down inside, she also knew why he was like that.  
  
“Is the food that good?”  
  
He looked at her, smile still on his face, and remembered the food on his plate half eaten.  
  
“Yes. Yes it is. In fact, it’s the best meal I’ve eaten in days!”  
  
She smiled back, knowing he wasn’t really speaking of her cooking.


End file.
